Kamakiri
| affiliation = Shandia; God's Guards | occupation = Shandia Warrior; God's Guard | jva = Keisuke | birth = July 10th | age = 22 (debut) 24 (after timeskip) | height = 214 cm (7') | blood type = F | Funi eva = Scott Freeman; Mary Morgan (young) }} Kamakiri is one of the Shandia warriors that fought to take Upper Yard from Enel. After the timeskip, he joined the God's Guards under Wyper. Appearance Kamakiri is a muscular, tan-skinned man with a Mohawk hairstyle and a pair of big, round sunglasses with red lenses and white frame. He also has two big and colored earrings hanging from his ears. On his back he has a pair of classical Shandia wings associated with their species. Kamakiri wears a grass skirt, similar to the ones worn by his companions, but with a red and green elaborate belt around the waist. He also sports a light red fur vest and a necklace that seems to be made of some animal's claws or teeth. After the timeskip he has only added his guard's coat to his attire having it hanging from his shoulders. Gallery Personality Kamakiri seems to be one of Wyper's most trusted fighters and is also good friends with Raki and Aisa, acting much kinder than the other warriors. Unlike his boss, he always retains a calm demeanor. Abilities and Powers Kamakiri is one of the strongest Shandia warriors, most likely the strongest under Wyper himself. His combat skills were praised by Enel himself, who offered only to Kamakiri a chance of killing him. The God's electricity-made body, however, prevented the Shandia from killing him, and Enel easily defeated him. Kamakiri also displayed incredible resistance, as he was able to continue fighting after receiving an injury from Ohm, and survived Enel's destructive attack. Weapons He uses a spear and a Burn Blade as weapons, and can fly proficiently on a Jet Board. History Past Being one of the Shandia, he was born in the sight of war. He and his Shandia friends were told the story of Kalgara. Sky Island Saga Skypiea Arc Kamakiri warned Aisa not to go collecting Vearth from the Upper Yard anymore, and was angered when she mentioned that he still could not defeat Enel. After the meeting, together with the warriors, they started moving to the God's Shrine. They encountered the three remaining priests. During the fight, Raki was distracted by Aisa's purse of Vearth and Kamakiri saved her but was wounded. The warriors retreated to a northeastern island in the Upper Yard. There, Wyper chastised Raki and threatened to throw the purse away, but Kamakiri stopped him. The next morning Wyper poured out Aisa's purse and asked his fellow warriors if they were ready to step over their fallen comrades, and only those who answered yes could come with him. As they proceeded through the forest, all of them, except Wyper, were caught in Shura's Ordeal of String. Wyper knocked out Shura with a Reject Dial. Kamakiri warned Wyper about using the Reject Dial again, but Wyper asked how they could win without making sacrifices, and burned the String Cloud binding his comrades. Braham stated that they must split up because the island is enemy territory and that they cannot stay in a group or they will be captured again. After the conversation they started to move. As he moved with one ally Shandia, Enel showed up and struck the Shandia. Enel then ordered Kamakiri to hit him, giving him five minutes to do so, while sitting in one place, not moving. He stabbed Enel in the head with his spear but was unable to injure Enel due to his Logia fruit and was struck by the conduction of Enel's electricity. Kamakiri quickly used his Burn Blade but it just continued through the tree. He was hit by Enel's 1 Million Volt Vari. After he regained consciousness, Kamakiri told Raki to warn Wyper that Enel had left the God's Shrine and is too powerful. She departed and left Aisa's purse with Kamakiri. After the war ended, he celebrated with the Skypieans. Water 7 Saga Where Are They Now After that, he and his people returned to their native homeland, Upper Yard. There, they settled with the rest of the Skypieans, sharing the land with one another. Kamakiri and his companions strove to restore the forest. Fishman Island Saga From the Decks of the World After the timeskip, Kamakiri serves under Wyper as the guards of Skypiea's God, along with Genbo and Braham. Trivia * is Japanese for Praying Mantis. *In the third Japanese Fan Poll Kamakiri was ranked the 45th most popular character in One Piece. References Site Navigation fr:Kamakiri ru:Камакири it:Kamakiri es:Kamakiri ca:Kamakiri pl:Kamakiri Category:Shandia Category:Male Characters Category:Polearm Wielders